Hello! (SuLay ShortFic)
by Kim Sun Yeon
Summary: Pertemuan kami tergolong dengan pertemuan biasa saja. Di awali dengan kata hello. Tapi entah kenapa kami bisa sampai seperti ini. SuLay.


Title: Hello!

Rated: Teen

Summary: Pertemuan kami tergolong dengan pertemuan biasa saja. Di awali dengan kata hello. Tapi entah kenapa kami bisa sampai seperti ini.

Warning: Ini fic YAOI, bagi yang tidak menyukai YAOI sebaiknya men-close tab ini!

Enjoy~

**Hello...**

**Itu adalah kata pertama yang kau katakan padaku...**

**Itulah yang menjadi awal pertemuan kita...**

**Saat itu, kau adalah murid baru di sekolahku...**

**Kau tidak tahu dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah, dan kau bertanya padaku...**

**Dan kata yang pertama kau ucapkan adalah...**

**Hello!**

**07 August,**

**Suho**

**Hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengannya**

**Dan kata pertama yang dia ucapkan adalah**

**Hello!**

**07 Sep,**

**Suho**

**Besok adalah hari ulang tahun seseorang yang sangat spesial untukku...**

**Dia adalah namja yang selama ini ku kagumi dari jauh...**

**Namanya Zhang Yi Xing**

**Nama yang sangat indah bukan?**

**Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya...**

**Walaupun di awal pertemuan kami dia hanya menanyakan letak ruang kepala sekolah,**

**Tapi tetap saja itu berkesan untukku...**

**Ku harap rencana ku berjalan dengan baik...**

**06 October,**

**Suho**

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau seorang namja yang suka curhat pada diary, Suho-ah" ujar seorang namja bersurai caramel.

"Well...aku bingung harus bercerita pada siapa. Aku jujur saja, aku malu jika harus bercerita pada teman-temanku. Jadi ku putuskan untuk menulisnya di diary saja. Selain itu...bukankah bisa menjadi sejarah?" Jawab namja yang bernama Suho.

"Baiklah mari sekarang kita melihat apa yang selama ini di tulis Zhang Yi Xing di diary-nya" ujar Suho.

**Dear diary,**

**Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di sekolah baruku,**

**Jujur saja aku sangaaaat gugup. Aku takut jika aku susah untuk bersosialisasi.**

**Pagi ini saja aku sudah tersesat di sekolah yang luas itu karena aku tidak bisa membaca hangul dengan baik.**

**Tapi untung saja aku bertemu dengan seorang namja yang baik hati,**

**Dan saat aku melihatnya**

**Omo! Dia sangat tampan.**

**Aish!**

**Andai jika aku memiliki wajah se-manly dia!**

**Pasti akan sangat banyak orang yang akan mengejar-ngejarku...**

**Hahahahaha...**

**07 August,**

**Lay**

**Dear diary,**

**Hari ini aku bertemu dengan namja itu lagi**

**Saat aku berhadapan dengannya**

**Jantungku berdegup kencang**

**Aku sangat gugup**

**Hanya satu kata yang mampu keluar dari mulutku**

**Yaitu**

**Hello!**

**07 Sep,**

**Lay**

**Dear diary,**

**Hari ini aku sangat bahagia!**

**Karena hari ini bukan hanya hari ulang tahunku**

**Hari ini juga menjadi hari yang sangat bersejarah bagiku**

**Apa kau tahu?**

**Hari ini namja yang sangat aku idolakan menyatakan cinta padaku!**

**Kurang bahagia apa aku hari ini?**

**Ku pikir perasaanku tidak akan pernah dibalas**

**Tapi ternyata, pemikiranku salah**

**Bahkan dia yang menyatakan cinta padaku**

**Kyaaaaa!**

**Aku benar-benar bahagia**

**07 Oct,**

**Lay**

"Jadi dari dulu kau sudah suka padaku?" Tanya Suho.

"Hmmm" jawab Lay pelan, sekarang Lay sangat malu.

"Kenapa kau berpikir jika aku tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu?" Tanya Suho.

"Tentu saja aku berpikiran seperti itu. Coba kau bayangkan namja mana yang akan berpikir cintanya terbalas jika dia jatuh cinta pada namja seperti Kim Joon Myeon. Aku ini hanya namja biasa. Sedangkan Kim Joon Myeon? Kau bahkan bisa kau bisa mengatakan dia adalah manusia yang paling sempurna" ujar Lay.

"Hahahaha...kau ini lucu sekali. Kau tahu? Dulu aku juga herpikir kalau Zhang Yi Xing tidak akan pernah membalas cinta Kim Joon Myeon. Tapi ternyata pemikiranku yang salah" ujar Suho.

"Tapi sekarang itu bukan masalah bagiku. Karena bagaimana pun, sekarang Zhang Yi Xing sudah sah menjadi milik Kim Joon Myeon. Dan tidak akan ada yang bisa merebut Zhang Yi Xing dari Kim Joon Myeon!" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka pertemuan yang begitu sederhana bisa membuat kita bersatu. Bahkan kita baru saja mengucapkan janji suci kita dihadapan Tuhan"

"Bukankah kita adalah pasangan yang sangat unik? Kita di persatukan dengan sebuah kata yang sederhana.

Hello"

End

Gimana?

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan tidak terlalu jelas

Fic ini Sun buat saat Sun akan menghadapi UAS

Semoga para readers senang

Mohon di review ^^


End file.
